


just a little bit of your heart (i know im not your only)

by orphan_account



Series: song title series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating Louis, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?, im actually really proud of this though, love to hate, no happy ending!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“once a cheater. always a cheater.”</p><p>the first time was a accident.<br/>the second time was with eleanor.<br/>the third time harry was in la.<br/>the fourth time harry was out with nick.<br/>the fifth time, harry starts to think maybe louis doesn't love him as much as he says he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little bit of your heart (i know im not your only)

when harry was little his dad cheated on his mum and everything crumbled.

his mum stayed with his dad but his dad just kept leaving to meet with his 'friend'

harry never understood why his mother stayed as long as she did, until now. 

and now harry wants so desperately to go back to when it wasn't him who was getting cheated on because now he realizes how much his mum hurt. 

now he realizes why his mum stayed.

because when you love someone, you don't give up. 

 

**¥¥¥**

 

the first time louis cheated on harry, he swore it was an accident. 

the tabloids had reached harry before louis had and harry just stared blankly at him as he cried and pleaded until harry finally nodded and explained that it was okay, everyone made mistakes. 

until, one night harry was doing laundry and something had fallen out of louis' pocket, a condom and a letter. 

' _louis,_

_i can't wait to see you tonight! cheers ;)_

_-eleanor_ '

harry had left the condom and the note on his side of the bed, sitting in the kitchen waiting for louis to see it.

"it was a one time thing babe, we were playing it up for the paps and got caught up in the bathroom, she must have thought more of it. i love you." he had whimpered into harry's shoulder blade. 

harry had nodded and forgiven him, "it's okay lou, everybody messes up."

 

**¥¥¥**

 

the third time, harry is in la so he doesn't really know louis cheated until a call from a girl off of louis' phone. 

"oh my god!" the random girl had exclaimed, "i am so sorry, he had said you two broke up forever ago and when i woke up this morning i saw all of your photos an your stuff and i didn't know oh i'm so sorry." it sounds like she's crying.  

"can you please put louis on the phone?" harry asks shakily. 

louis sounds like he's crying too but harry begins to doubt if they're real tears, "haz, oh haz, i'm so sorry. i just got really drunk last night with zayn and niall. i love you."

"i love you too, it's okay." harry had cried into the phone, "we all get too drunk sometimes." 

 

**¥¥¥**

 

the fourth time louis cheats on harry, he's out with nick. 

he receives a call from louis and picks up immediately, nick stealing the phone and putting it on speaker phone. 

all they hear is a girl moaning and the crumpling of jeans before the line goes dead. 

nick pulls harry into a hug, "i'm sorry." 

louis runs into his arms later that night when harry arrives home, "i-"

harry doesn't have the heart to listen to his excuse this time. 

 

**¥¥¥**

 

the he fifth time louis cheats, it ruins everything. 

harry is carrying two grocery bags and when he walks in all he can hear is moaning.

his heart stops and the bags fall to the ground. 

harry's feet have a mind of their own as they find their way to his and louis' bedroom door, the moans increasingly louder. 

harry knows what's going on behind that door and yet he still wants to believe that louis loves him as much as he does louis. 

harry sits on the couch and waits for them to finish. 

when the girl comes out harry is shocked, "perrie?" 

louis comes out two minutes later and his eyes widen, "babe, how long-"

harry shakes his head, "i'm going to stay at zayn's tonight." 

perrie gives harry a petrified look, "you can't tell zayn. please harry." 

harry grabs a bag and some stuff before leaving.

 

 

**¥¥¥**

 

zayn is devastated and harry is broken, they cry and niall offers to beat the shit out of louis.

louis shows up at zayn's the next day and harry almost takes him back, but then he remembers when his mum divorced his dad and how happy she was when he was gone. 

"once a cheater. always a cheater." he slams the door in louis' face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> one: i /personally/ do not believe in returning to a relationship if one partner cheats. 
> 
> two: nothing against perrie/eleanor they are two of the closet women to louis without being blood related therefore they are the two i chose.
> 
> three: i wrote this off of a spur of the moment thought, so sorry if it's not perfection. 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated greatly :-)


End file.
